Luna Gamer and Human Samual
by LunarMaster
Summary: Humans and Equestrians live side by side, and Luna's coltfriend happens to by a boyfriend. If the title isn't a giveaway, then this is a LunaXHuman relationship fic. This is a Lemon one-shot.


**-:Luna's P.O.V.:-**

Grabbing the controller after it fell to the floor in my frustration; I refrained from shouting into my mike how I would usually do given the circumstances. Letting out a loud groan as I spawned, only to be killed instantly, I couldn't help myself, and I hissed out loudly into my mike, "Thou dares spawn kill I!?"

As soon as I spawned again, I quickly turned and faced the enemy offender, and used my entire clip to gun him down, before I shouted victoriously, "Ha, how dost thou like the taste of lead!?"

When my bed chamber doors opened up, I felt my eyes widen as I faced the door, ready to issue an apology to my sister. Instead of Celestia walking through the door, I was instead surprised to see Sam walk through the door with a tired, but curious gaze across his face. I smiled sheepishly towards him, before I heard the controller vibrate, and I faced the television again. Using my magic to push one of the buttons, I threw a frag at the pair of enemies that were hiding near a wall, only for it to explode harmlessly in the middle of the road between us. Using my controller to make my character quickly run into cover, I was momentarily distracted as Sam sat down on my bed.

Looking over, I smiled as he gave me his traditional flirtatious smirk towards me, and I looked back forward as I felt a blush developing across my muzzle. Sam was one of those unique individuals that managed to catch my eye, but unlike all the others, he wasn't a stallion; no, he was one of the humans that lived alongside ponies. He had tan skin that was more on the pale side, but his arms always held a golden tan color to them. When he was standing up, he stood at a tall of six foot, only a few inches taller than me, but he was one of those humans that was around my same body size.

Shaking my head as I felt my blush starting to deepen, I poked my character around the corner of my building, but then stiffened as I saw the barrel of a tank pointing directly at me. Before the enemy tank could fire at me, I pulled back behind the building, and chuckled victoriously, before I heard the tank fire, and I still died. My chuckle was cut short as my player was flung backwards as he perished, but I felt the breath be taken away from me as I stared at the screen.

Before my anger came to light however, I felt Sam's fingers run over my back, right below my wings, and that was when a shiver ran down my back and out to the tips of my wings. Letting the controller drop towards the ground slowly, I looked over towards Sam with a smile through half shut eyes. The smirk was still there, and while he looked back into my eyes, he calmly reached over and ran his nails from the back of my head, all the way down my neck.

"You need to relax Luna… it is time for even the princess of the night to sleep…"

Straightening my neck, I replied hotly, "Nonsense, thou must not be thinking clearly- mmph!"

As his lips made contact with my muzzle, I felt a fire blaze in chest, before it spread throughout my body with a rapid surge. Closing my eyes as I tilted my head back and to the side, I completely forgot about my game as I was slowly being overcome by the feelings of romance between my boyfriend and myself. Feeling my mouth parting, I raised my hooves up and placed them on each of Sam's shoulders, but I kept them there as I felt his hands brushing through the feathers of my wings. Flying always provided me with a sense of light weight along with freedom, but the more he fondled with my wings, the shakier I began to feel…

**-:Sam's P.O.V.:-**

When Luna finally pushed me away, I opened my eyes as a smile spread over my lips, and as I looked over at my heavily panting marefriend, I couldn't help but imagine what she would be like given more time. It was as her eyes opened halfway did I see the spark in her deep blue eyes ignite, before she whispered with an approving tone, "Thou knows how to please us very much…"

While her panting had died down, I shifted my eyes over to the mike, which I knew was still broadcasting everything that she said, so I leaned forward, and planted another kiss on the end of her muzzle; while also reaching a hand up to stroke down her neck, and the other to take off her headset. She didn't seem to mind as I set it down on the ground, so I brought my free hand up, and very lightly traced a line down the joint where her wing and body met.

Luna and I had only been dating for a few months now, but during that short time span, I had learned a lot about her, and she learned a lot about me. One of the most important things I made sure to remember however, was where she liked to receive massages, and over time, I learned a thing or two about mares that had wings. The more their wings rose up, the more aroused or excited they were.

Shifting my other hand to perform the same action as I pulled my lips from her muzzle, I heard her sigh while she let out a very shaky breath. Opening my eyes as I awaited her next action, I watched her wings slowly opening up, and moving upwards the more I continued my ministrations. "Sa… am… enough. T-Thou dost not know what t-thou is d-doing…"

Chuckling as she bit her bottom lip, I changed my actions to openly stroking the top joint of her wings with my thumbs, knowing full well what I was doing. While Luna and I were both gamers, I was sure I did more reading than her, and I had made sure to do reading on mare anatomy. Leaning forward as Luna began to shiver, I started to hear her panting through her teeth now as I whispered out beside her ear, "I know what I'm doing is making a positive impact on your mind and body…"

"Oh S-Sam… thou really should stop…"

Smirking as I did indeed stop, I wasn't surprised when her wings stopped shuddering, and her breathing began to calm down, but I was however surprised when she pinned me to her bed using my shoulders. _This is… new…_

Looking up and into Luna's perfectly silhouetted form, I marveled at her full beauty as she lowered herself towards me, but stopped as she said, "Dost thou really want me to go to sleep?" Leaning my head forward and giving a quick kiss to her muzzle, I felt her push back briefly, before she stopped with a sigh and shook her head, and pulled back away. Smiling as I used my arms to trace the sides of Luna's body, I nodded my head to confirm what I was saying, and ultimately agreeing to. "Then thou must make us tired…"

Smiling as I looked up into Luna's closing eyes; I reached a hand up and rubbed down her neck, before running my fingers over her shoulders. While her flowing and dark sparkling mane fell down around us, I leaned forward and met her lips with my own with enough passion that I felt her shuddering slightly beneath my grip and over my body. Smiling as I closed my eyes, I moved my hands further down her body, and rubbed the sides of her body that were normally covered by her wings. Her soft fur and warm body, mixed by the sound of her panting through our kiss, and her shaking form lying across my body was starting to become quite… arousing.

After she broke the kiss, I opened my eyes enough to see she was panting heavily as her eyes were tightly shut. The sound of her heavy breathing was only fueling my arousal all the more, but as I shifted my eyes over, I saw her wings were standing fully erect on each side of her body, and were both pointing up at a ninety degree angle; yet they were slowly coming back down.

Shaking my head lightly to myself as I knew exactly what she was trying to do, I wasn't about to let her calm herself down. Somewhere during the time of our kiss, I had stopped rubbing her wings, so I turned my attention back to her body. Bringing my hands from her sides, I set one down on the elbow joint of her foreleg that resided on my left shoulder, while I placed the other in the same place to her other foreleg.

When her eyes opened and looked down at me, I smiled up at her as I said, "You're not going to stay tired like this…"

Pulling her forelegs so that her hooves rested over my head, I switched where my hands were, and pulled her into a kiss once again. Letting my hands roam over various parts of her body that I could reach, I felt and heard her moan into my mouth, and I took that chance to slide my tongue over hers; which made her moan even louder as she pressed against my body.

Sliding my arms around her back as her hooves wrapped around the back of my head, I felt her breathing beginning to increase rapidly. When she forced her tongue into my won mouth, I had no choice but to allow her to dominate without myself opposing the action. Luna and I may be equal in size, but ponies were stronger than humans in almost every aspect, and now, was one of those reminders.

Sighing as our lips separated from each other's, I left my eyes half open and saw saliva hanging from her muzzle down to my lips. Grinning as she glared down into my eyes, she said angrily, "Thou arte not trying hard enough…"

Giving her a light chuckle as a reply for now, I was able to see the anger in her eyes dying down, and being replaced by want. She leaned closer to me as I felt her hind legs shift a bit, and when a sly grin spread over her muzzle. Bringing my hand up and under her chin, I tilted my head to the side, and brought her muzzle to my lips, where I felt her press harder against me, before I suddenly pulled away once again.

The disappointed sigh that escaped her lips added to the already high attractive meter I had towards her, and while she gaze down at me, I let my lips spread into a smirk while I brought her head closer; but I bypassed her lips and went to her ears. When she was waiting for whatever I was about to do, I whispered out as provocatively as I could, before I cooed into her ear, "My beautiful mare…"

The shudder that ran through her body allowed me to know it had an effect on her, so I brought my head further up, but that was only achieved by pulling her closer. Bringing my lips closer to her ear, I let them brush the inside of her ear, before I whispered out huskily, "Am I pleasing you enough yet, my lovely mare?"

Another shiver ran down her back, and the glowing of her mane became all the stronger as the starlight in her mane intensified. Spreading my lips apart, I took the utmost care to be as gentle as I could, before I nibbled on the tip of her ear. I made sure to be as careful as I could be, in case she jerked or moved her head while I held her ear in-between my teeth. I rolled the tip of her ear in my teeth, elicited a sharp gasp of pleasure from Luna's lips.

When I pulled away, Luna was instantly shoving her lips against my own, and I felt like every cell in my body was on fire as she pressed against me. I fought to try and get her away from me so that I could get some air, but I was being reminded yet again; ponies are stronger than humans, even the mares.

Using a failsafe I hadn't needed to use in a long time, I brought my hands up, and slid them over her wings, earning me moans from Luna as she only pressed harder against me. Using my hands to trail a path to her wings, I gripped, and rubbed, before pinching the ends of her wings; directly over the most sensitive nerves on any pony. A ponies wings' were well cared for, and highly sensitive, but it was as a mares wings that were the most sensitive at the tips where the nerves ended… even more sensitive when aroused. It was a secret I had learned on occasional bumps, but I learned it even more so when Luna and I got more frisky with each other, but only when we were alone.

Luna instantly gasped out as she tore her lips from my own, and she quickly buried her muzzle into her bed as she cried out in pleasure. As it began to die in volume, which I was sure had luckily remained within her rooms walls if my guess was right.

_Oh my… was she really that excited?_

I felt a small amount of wetness seep through my shorts, and it was only as Luna lifted her muzzle from her cushiony bedding did I hear her let out a drawn out moan beside my ear. Her wings had now spread out and lay limply over her bed as she continued to breathe a little more evenly. I myself was breathing heavily, as I had suffered from lack of oxygen, though I didn't care about that as she continued her shivering atop my body. "B-By the stars… oohh… Sa… am…"

Letting my body sink further into the bed, I shifted around uncomfortably, before I asked, "Am I trying hard enough yet, beauty of the night…?"

The giggle that I received from said night princess was reassuring, before she said, "Thou has only started to prove that thou is even close…" Before I knew it, Luna was standing over my form, before she donned a very sly smirk, before she spoke once more in her alluring tone, "We can't continue if thou are being hindered by clothing…"

When her horn began to glow, I felt my eyes widen, as we had never gone this far due to situations that had come up before, or the time wasn't right.

After a flash came from her horn, I was surprised once again by the magic she was capable of, as every article of clothing, my shoes included, were lying in a neat pile near the door to her room. "Now thou arte ready?"

Feeling my cheeks burn as I looked solely into her eyes, I saw her look down at me… but in a more intensive kind of intimate way than usual. Her dark red blush began to seep through her fur near her cheeks, and the smile on her muzzle meant she was pleased by what she saw.

Stealing a look over her form, I was granted the sight of a very lean and very fit mare that was shaking slightly in anticipation. Sitting up as she laid down onto her bed, she left her hind legs hanging off of her bed, before she looked over at me with quite the erotic smile. "Arte thou ready?"

Getting to my feet, I felt a smile cross my lips, before I got to my feet, and stepped over behind Luna. Placing my hands over her rump and rubbing my palms over her smooth and warm fur, she shook slightly, and the imitative stars in her mane and tail brightened, before I asked, "The real question is, are you ready, my lovely mare?"

We had only been in this position once before, and the only reason we had stopped before we went past the boundary between frisky and intimate was the door had opened. Least to say, that guard was never heard of again, as Luna had made sure he was moved to an outlying town to serve the remainder of his duty.

"Dost thou need encouragement…?"

Smirking as I rubbed closer to me on her rump, I felt the heat emitting from all over her body, and I was ready to just enjoy that feeling the entire time, but I knew Luna wouldn't be one to lack action of any kind.

Positioning myself so that I could start acting on the impulses I was getting, I felt an intense sensation of moisture and heat. While I remained there just barely prodding her, she shivered a bit, before she looked back at me as she bit her lip. Smiling towards her, I began to gently push forward, sinking further and further into her rump, with every inch introducing me to a higher sense of pleasure.

"Buck me, Sam…" Luna cried out suddenly, and her shout not only surprised me, but it compelled me to do just that.

As my hips met her rump in a swift and rough sinking of my member into her, I gasped out as she herself shouting unintelligibly into her bed, but that was before I repeated my action. I felt her body respond to my actions almost as if it was instinct, and the more I filled her with my member, the tighter she seemed to pull me into her. I wrapped my hands under her body, just in front of her hind legs, and I felt myself sliding into her effortlessly.

Heat.

A mind blowing heat ran down my legs and into my gut the longer I remained inside of Luna, and the more I came out, the hotter it began to get in the room. Luna's heat clouded my mind, and the one thing I saw was her black furred body, midnight black mane, and glowing aura bouncing towards, and then away from my vision.

Pleasure.

The further I sank into her nice, firm, soft rump; I felt a feeling of infinite bliss lurking just outside of my reach. Each full slap of my hips against her rump made her moan loudly, with her hooves digging feebly into and against her bed. The sounds of her pleasure echoing throughout her room fueled my attempts to make her feel what I was nearing. I moaned louder than before as I heard her weakly saying my name, over, and over again.

Gaining more speed, and deeper thrusts, I leaned over Luna's body, and wrapped my hands under her body. I felt it getting closer, the pressure was increasing in my gut, but something was holding me back. Luna was now moaning out loudly, and her mane was flowing faster than I had ever seen it go before. Her tiara had been discarded to the side, alongside her regalia, and forgotten controller. Rubbing her stomach as she began to squirm beneath me, she was taking in ragged breaths rapidly now, and she was lying on her bed entirely.

Tensing up as her Rump tightened around my member; I shoved myself as deep as I could into her, feeling her tail flowing past my hips. Taking my hands out from under her as I minutely jerked against her warm walls, I grabbed the tips of her wings. squeezing, rubbing, pinching, lightly twisting or pulling on them, Luna cried out in the same blissful state I was in, but I was only burying her deeper in that feeling the more I fondled her wings.

Pulling out slightly, I buried it into her again, feeling the head of my member slam against something firm inside of her, but that was the last of my energy. Falling entirely onto her still body, I felt my breaths leaving me in small shallow breaths.

"L… Lu… na?"

I received a moan from Luna in response, and her horn glowed weakly, before the glow winked out.

A few minutes later, her body seemed to release its hold on my member, and I rolled off of her body so that I could look into her eyes.

Once I was lying beside her, I noticed the sweat that had dotted her face was now dripping down her fur. Her muzzle was open, and I saw her breath blowing at the covers, but her eyes were closed, so I couldn't look into her beautiful eyes.

Dragging my tired body across her bed, I lifted her wings up and placed them lightly to her sides, before I grabbed and set her head on my arm; at which point her eyes were gazing at me with the most loving expression I had ever seen. The glazed expression that her eyes held showed exactly how tired she was, and as she opened her muzzle to speak, she instead let out a low moan, to which she quickly shut her muzzle as a blush deeper than the one she currently had took over her cheeks. Smiling, I pulled her closer to me, before I myself weakly kissed the end of her muzzle.

After another few minutes, Luna spoke in a quiet voice, "Thou… h-has…"

Looking into her eyes, she seemed to try and form a correct and coherent thought, before she said, "T-Tomorrow, t-thou will be thanked p-properly."

Smiling, I closed my eyes as she seemed to drop off into slumber immediately. Grabbing the rest of her body with my other arm, I pulled her closer to me, where her hooves seemed to wrap around me. Smiling, I leaned closer, and gave her one final kiss on her cheek, where she gave me a smile in her sleep, before I finally succumbed back to sleep…

**Disclaimer: All rights and ownerships belong to Hasbro and any additional people/corporations.**

**This One-Shot was inspired by:**

** askprincessmolestia. tumblr image/49449434577**

*Of course remove the spaces and add the triple W thing before you go to the link.*

**A.N.: If you expect a reply, I expect an account.**


End file.
